Teachers ft. TheOdd1sOut/Transcript
Tabbes: So going through life so far... Most of us probably went to school, right? You must've at least met one mentor in your life, such as your parents. If you don't have parents, uh..then you have friends. If you don't have friends.. I should probably stop with this. Oh shit! Sad times, huh? I'm just kidding. You have the internet. If you claim don't have internet, and you're watching this video, you ain't fooling nobody! So despite whoever you had, we've all met interesting teachers at some point here and there, plus a mixture of all those unique personalities. I hope you don't encounter teachers that were similar to some I had. Now I had this teacher (TEACHER THAT THINKS BEAUTY IS EVERYTHING) who everyday would constantly remind the students of how beautiful she was. I'm so demisted, nobody cares! She would always say things like: *'TTTBIE:' Everyone, when you have the power of beauty, without you, not within you, without you like me, people tend to get things more easily. *'Tabbes:' All that may be unfortunately true in a sense. She would just tell us everyday how beautiful she was. She didn't help us learn English that much. *'TTTBIE:' Guys, how old do I look? And god help you, if any of you say anything over 25- *'Student #1:' 35, miss? *'TTTBIE:' UH!! Minus 50 on the next text. *'Student #2:' 23? *'TTTBIE:' Oh you shouldn't have! You're my new favorite student. *'Tabbes:' And soon after that, everyone was able to figure out her algorithm for the class. Keep kissing your ass and you get points. Boom! Oh yeah, besides her looks, she would also talk about her ex, complain about how she doesn't get paid enough for this shit, and not to mention she gave five bucks one time to this kid she didn't like so that he would leave and just go off to buy cigarettes. No lie, she was a preppy girl stuck inside a teacher's body. I tried to give her a message one time by showing her this site where students rate their teachers. And yep, everyone said the same thing as me and she just laughed. But she was cool with doing what she was now. Can't really change who don't wanna change. Next up we have the CLUELESS TEACHER. By this, I don't mean that she didn't know the topic she was teaching well enough. She was just very...outcast? Or maybe not being able to connect with the students enough? OK so one day during wintertime, it was snowing super heavily, and the schools weren't closed for some reason. Thanks, mayor! You really care about our education or some shit. Also, no one really came to class one day. It was just two students, me being one of them. I had that one special dad that made me go anyways. You did expect a teacher to have a chill day or watch a movie with two students, but nooo.... As soon as she finished taking attendance, she straight up moved on to a question about democratics. (You! Tell me some about democratics!) I mean who does that?? (SNOW DAY WITH 2 STUDENTS AND THAT'S ALL YA GOT??) And the kid at the other end of the room was like: *'Student #3:' Seriously, miss?! We're actually gonna ignore the fact that like 95% of the class isn't here? *'Clueless teacher:' Yeah, now answer!! I don't know what you want from me! *'Tabbes:' Also, that particular classroom always smell like weed for some reason. She walked in one day when the scent was very strong. She looked really disgusted. *'Clueless teacher:' What is that smell!? WHAT THE FUCK!?! *'Student #4:' Wait, miss, you really don't what that is?! *'Clueless teacher:' No, and I don't like it! *'Tabbes:' So she yelled across the end of the hallway: *'Clueless teacher:' HEY!!! SECURITY!! Get over here!! OHHH SHIT!! Principal, is that you too!? WOOO!!!! Y'all kids in trouble now! You guys gotta check this out!! *'Tabbes:' All the students were cracking up because this was so ridiculous. I personally think she just got high off the smell. Because of her, five security guards walked in and suspected it was one of us hiding that weed. Actually the source of the smell always came from the class before us. But they checked all our bags for it anyways, which none of us ended up having. I don't think we've actually learned anything on that day. Now for this teacher (OL' MAN PUNS) I generally loved, but many of us were not that appreciative of his puns and corny jokes. At most we tried to crack a smile because he was a sweet old man, and we were all edgy teens that thought nothing was funny, unless it was like a sex joke or something. There was this one girl who constantly laughed at his jokes. Maybe for the grade? But most of us ended up giving him this blank stare. For this instance, let's call him "MR. ODD", since that's convenient, and he was also our math teacher. One time he just wrote the letter E on the board with red chalk, and all the students were wondering what that was. *'Mr. Odd:' So everyone, you all ready for the next topic? Get it? Red E?? (chuckles) *'Tabbes:' Oh I see. Heh! Yeah that's pretty funny. But no one else was laughing, so I soon got into the habit of the class. Despite our lack of reaction, he would make an effort to say at least one joke a day. Personally to me, I thought it was hilarious. But to save face from the rest of the class, I would keep a straight expression too. When he saw us about to fall asleep is when he would crack the jokes. *'Mr. Odd:' Hey hey!! I bet you I can stand on my hand for 50 bucks. *'Tabbes:' And all the kids were like, no way! Because he was like 70 or something. Instead of what we expected which was a hand stand, he did this instead. *'Mr. Odd:' See? I told you I can do it! *'Tabbes:' This guy is hopeless. But since he seemed like he was having fun, a few of the kids chuckled along with him. Here's another one of his jokes. *'Mr. Odd:' So who are you guys voting for this upcoming election day? I'm voting for Tricity! *'Tabbes:' Nobody knew who Tricity was. *'Mr. Odd:' And I'd appreciate it if you guys vote for her too. ElecTricity! *'Tabbes:' Huhuhuhu! Oh god, that was good, but that was bad. And I saw some kid shaking their head, while I was trying so hard not to laugh. Even though it seems like we can't tolerate him, there was this one time this girl actually told her to stop. *'Student #5:' Can you stop?! It's not funny anymore!! You're supposed to be teaching the class, and not doing this kind of nonsense! *'Tabbes:' And I dunno, she always just seemed like that one social justice warrior who was always triggered. You bet everyone shut her up! He seemed hurt but we all started defending that guy, so it was cool. I'd say because of this, she was shunned for a whole year in that class. Originally I wasn't going to add this teacher in (POSITIVE WACK JOB), but then I realized how unique she was. Don't get me wrong, she was always a positive thing and always full of energy. Here's the thing though, her grading standards were WACK. She would assign to us presentations that even she forgot about. And that one kid who actually worked on it would have to remind her. On the day she was reminded, she said that we had to talk about our topic for at least five minutes. *'Student #6:' Miss, how are you gonna say that and stop the students after 30 seconds? *'Tabbes:' Because that's exactly what she did. She looked really bored hearing the students talk and told her to sit down, but she gave us an A+ anyways. I mean I ain't complaining. During my terms, nothing she taught would be on the test and basically all the students would either get lucky with their answers or fail. When she realized too many students did fail, she gave us extra credit work. *'PWJ:' 10 points on the mid-term if you wrote one-page essay about Jehovah's Witness. *'Tabbes:' Is this even legal??? See, I wanted those extra points, so I wrote about the origin of 666. And wow, I've actually learned from researching about that. Yes, she was very spiritual, and we would talk about Jesus every time we met. She even handed out Jesus brochures. Get a load of that promotion! Anytime she asked a question, the right acceptable answer would always be, you guessed it... Jesus! During the final exam, she let us use our phones, assuming because she didn't teach us again and didn't want our class average to look bad. She...she really was something. And if you guys have ridiculous teachers like these, I feel bad for you. Yeah, for sure, while they're entertaining, but you never really learn anything from some of them. Not saying all the teachers I mentioned in this video were bad at teaching, they were just very interesting. (outro) Category:Transcripts